unordinaryfandomcom-20200222-history
Aura Manipulation
Aura Manipulation is a powerful ability that allows its users to read, enhance, and copy abilities. Description Aura Manipulation grants the user the ability to manipulate their own aura to copy one's ability, as well as combine multiple abilities to unlock new variations and attacks. Usage *'Ability Replication': Users of Aura Manipulation are capable of copying another ability and use all techniques associated with said ability. If the ability has a passive effect, it seems to be replicated as well.Chapter 56 *'Multi-Power Usage': Whenever users of Aura Manipulation copy multiple abilities, they are capable of using them simultaneously. However, there appears to be a limit to this, as shown when John was unable to use Barrier during his final battle against the Wellston Royals. *'Ability Combining:' Users of Aura Manipulation can combine attributes of multiple abilities to create powerful attacks. UnOrdinary John windblade.jpg|''Wind Blades'' UnOrdinary Ch56 7.png|''Whirlwind Claw'' UnOrdinary Explosive Missile.png|''Explosive Missile'' 154830878356139977.png|''Missile Punch'' Homing Shock Beam 02.png|''Homing Shock Beam'' **''Wind Blades: By combining the abilities Whirlwind and Demon Claw, John can throw fast-moving blades of air sharp enough to leave deep cuts in human flesh. While the attack does appear to be a wind-based, Meili stated that such an attack is not a part of Ventus's kit.Chapter 55 **Whirlwind Claw: By combining the abilities Whirlwind and Demon Claw, John can increase his Demon Claw's strength by surrounding it with a small funnel of wind. **Explosive Missile: By combining the abilities Missiles and Explosion, John can shoot a self-propelling projectile that erupts violently on impact. **Missile Punch: By combining the abilities Missiles and Hunter, John can punch an opponent with a missile generated in-hand and then launch said missile to send foes flying.Chapter 126 **Homing Shock Beams: By combining the abilities Lightning, Energy Beam, and Hunter, John can shoot numerous lightning-enhanced energy beams that home in on their targets. Not only can these beams deal massive amounts of damage, but they can also shock foes.Chapter 154 *'Aura Reading': Thanks to his ability's passive effect, John can naturally sense auras from activated abilities. Not only can John use this passive without activating his ability, but he can also detect the intensity of auras and even sense those using their ability for stealth purposes. This was first shown when he sensed and detected the invisible assailant following him and Seraphina.Chapter 11 The second time was when he sensed Elaine's aura getting weaker than usual.Chapter 58 *'Ability Amping': Whenever John copies an ability, he appears to gain a boosted version of the copied ability. This allows John to have access to more advanced techniques associated with the copied ability and grants him more destructive power overall. *'Selective Stat Enhancement': UnOrdinary Stat Comparison 01.jpeg|John's stats (top) compared with Ventus's stats (lower-left) and Meili's stats (lower-right). UnOrdinary Stat Comparison 02.jpeg|John's stats (top) compared with Heinz's stats (lower-left) and Yuline's stats (lower-right). When copying an ability, users of Aura Manipulation copy the stats associated with the copied ability and gains a 1.5x multiplier on the highest stat of said ability. Should the user of Aura Manipulation copy a second ability, in addition to the 1.5x multiplier on the strongest stat of the ability copied, the user will take on any other stats that are stronger than their existing stats. This is best displayed when comparing Ventus and Meili's stats with John after copying Whirlwind and Demon Claw or when comparing Heinz and Yuline's stats with John's after copying Catch Up and Clobber. It should be noted that John's trick stat, which is a 10, remains consistent regardless of how many abilities he copies. Strengths and Limitations Joker Stats 01.png|John's stats, after copying Phase Shift, are notably greater than Zeke's. Zeke Stats.png|Zeke's stats to compare with previous image. Energy Finger Beams.png|Despite just copying the ability, John can perform advanced techniques like finger beams. Sans titre.png|John's passive allows him to detect auras and sense their intensities. Aura Reading.png|John uses his passive to detect a hidden Isen. Unlike most abilities, which already have set strengths and weaknesses, the strengths and weaknesses of Aura Manipulation vary extensively; whenever an Aura Manipulation user copies an ability, they gain all the advantages and disadvantages of the copied ability. Once an ability is copied, Aura Manipulation boosts all copied abilities, granting its user a much higher mastery over copied abilities that surpasses its original users, as shown in John’s Demon Claw and Whirlwind,Chapter 55 his Healing,Chapter 71 and his Energy Beam, an ability which Blyke has yet to completely master.Chapter 138 Furthermore, once an ability is copied, users of Aura Manipulation gain all passive effects associated with the copied ability, and the potency of copied passive effects are much greater than the passive effects of the ability's original user as evidenced by John smashing Arlo’s barrier, and later causing Arlo severe pain with a headbutt.Like all high-tier abilities, Aura Manipulation possesses a passive effect in the form of Aura Reading; similar to how Lightning users can detect electrical currents, Aura Reading allows the Aura Manipulation user to sense whenever abilities are being used near them, even through walls.Chapter 146 This makes it impossible for anyone who relies on their ability for stealth to sneak up on them; at least while in the range limit. Besides copying and boosting abilities, Aura Manipulation can copy and combine multiple abilities at once. Copying multiple abilities allows Aura Manipulation users to use multiple abilities simultaneously and perform numerous combination attacks that are impossible with one ability. Thanks to its versatility Aura Manipulation can easily compensate for the weakness of one ability with the strengths of another ability. Unordinary John Barrier.png|John gains all disadvantages of copied abilities as shown with his Barrier breaking. John Stats 02.png|John's second stat chart has perfect defense, which does not carry over in future battles. Joker Stats 01.png|John's third stat chart shows that he does not retain previously copied abilites or stats. Despite the versatility and nigh-unlimited potential Aura Manipulation possesses, in order to utilize an ability, it must be copied first; Aura Manipulation users need to sense another ability being activated in order to copy it and cannot copy abilities via passives, as implied by Arlo. However, the user does not have to touch a person to copy their ability as shown when John used Rouker's Missiles without ever making contact with him.Chapter 125Any abilities used outside of Aura Manipulation's sensory range cannot be sensed nor copied.Chapter 149 At their weakest, the users of Aura Manipulation are essentially powerless cripples until an ability is available to be copied. It is also shown that users attain the downsides of copied abilities, as shown when Seraphina's kidnappers rammed a van into John's Barrier, causing him to reel in pain.Chapter 73 All copied abilities are also temporary and when deactivating his ability, John will lose all copied abilities; this is best shown when comparing John's stats during his battle against Arlo and his stats during his battle against Zeke. There are also abilities that cannot be copied due to lack of physical feedback such as Juni's Flash Forward.Chapter 144 There also appears to be a limit on how many abilities that a user can copy; in Chapter 155, despite Arlo activating his ability, John never used Barrier throughout the duration against his battle against the Wellston Royals, implying that he can only copy four abilities at a time, or cannot copy as many high-leveled abilities. Furthermore, Chapter 155 also shows that John cannot simply discard an ability in order to copy a new one to replace it; to remove any copied abilites, John must deactivate his ability, discarding all copied abilies.Chapter 155 Gallery Notes & Trivia * Aura Manipulation is the only ability with more than one color of the aura. The aura of the ability itself matches the color of the user's glowing eyes, while the replicated abilities and constructs associated with the ability are black like John's hair with some amber highlights. 's theorized stats in Chapter 154, made by Avathy.|186x186px]] *During UnORDINARY''s conception, John was going to remain powerless throughout the story, but after Chapter 2, Uru-chan began to plan for John's powers. * Before John's ability was revealed to be Aura Manipulation, '''Ability Mimicry' was used as a placeholder name for John's unnamed ability. Before revealing the ability's true name in Chapter 148, Ability Mimicry was used in a Fast Pass ad. confirms Avathy's stats as "accurate."]] *''unORDINARY'' fan Avathy made a stat chart that details Joker's stats during his battle against Remi in Chapter 154. While the UnOrdinary Wikia refrains from using fan-made material as an offical source, this image is notable in that Uru-chan confirmd the stat's accuracy in a direct message. **However, due to a recent update to Remi's stats, the fan-made chat above is currently inaccurate. References Navigation Category:Abilities Category:Meta-Ability